


always been ü

by nojamchaeyoung



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, mina is in a school band, misana centric, misana is so soft, misana neighbors, sana is a softball player, squint for 2yeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nojamchaeyoung/pseuds/nojamchaeyoung
Summary: lying low all through high school is what mina has already planned since freshman year, unfortunately being bestfriends with minatozaki sana hinders her from doing that, at allormina is in love with sana and it took sana a long time to realize that she's also in love with mina
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	always been ü

they have been neighbors since mina’s family moved in korea, and having Japanese roots too made the neighbors closer

“hey! watch where you’re going!” sana yelled as she lose balance while riding her bike, mina reading her book at the curb looked up at her and thought

“what does she mean look where i’m going? she’s the one moving?” 

and before mina could get the answer, their parents found two 8-year-old girls crying

sana cupping mina’s cheeks trying to wipe mina’s tears, her own bruised knee forgotten

mina didn’t really want speak to sana that time  
why would she? she doesn’t know the girl and she almost ran her over

mina thinking, she could have died at that time, just like how car accidents work, she stayed home and read every book she asked from her parents whenever they went to a bookstore

she couldn’t be bother to go out, she’s not sporty, she hates interacting, she hates people in general  
but ray has other plans,  
he sat beside mina on the couch with his leash on his mouth

“but i don’t want to go out” grumpy 8 year old mutter, but the golden retriever apparently didn’t care and still pushed his head to mina’s direction also, grumbling

mina stands up to go out of their house with ray beside her,  
she walked all the way to their subdivision’s playground  
“great” she mutters as ray tugs on the leash

“hi! i’m sorry about the other day” her neighbor says in a loud cheery voice while approaching her, wide arms open, which made mina, on instinct let her guards up, and also her fists

“hey! let’s not actually fight! i just want to hug you and make up!” sana yelled nervously too

sana has never been good with fighting other kids, she tries to be friendly with everyone to avoid conflicts

mina, who still has her fists up slowly put it down, and started walking away with ray  
but her dog didn’t want that and tugged her closer to sana

“do you want to have snacks with me? I have a ps4, we could play smash bros” sana offered nicely wihle looking at the ground, it felt like the other girl was sizing her up when in fact, mina couldn’t even hit a fly even if she wanted to, she couldn’t actually pinch an ant or swat it away, she’d pick it up and put it on the ground if she has too

say, hearing the words, smash bros was a part of why mina agreed but what really caught her attention was the penguin band aid on sana’s knee 

**

now that those two 8 year olds aren’t actually kids anymore,  
senior year has already rolled,  
sana has been the softball captain for 2 years since irene already graduated last last year  
while mina, being in the school’s band, being lowkey as possible 

at first she was just that girl who is always in the library, and walks with her head down in the hallway, 

second, she’s minatozaki’s neighbor,

third, people started finding out that she is actually sana’s childhood buddy and still is, bestfriend

fourth, she’s the school band’s leader

and honestly, the fifth is what she hates the most,  
she is sana’s girlfriend,

she doesn’t even know why she hates it,  
maybe it’s because it gives her the attention she doesn’t even want, some girls hate her guts, including nayeon, sana’s actual girlfriend, or maybe the fact that it isn’t true

district school game is only 2 days away, the two of them both going home late because everything has been hectic lately

sana, who is busy with softball training, and mina also busy with leading the school band’s practice

“no, momo, you’re falling behind, this needs to be perfect” mina sighed tiredly for it’s been 20 minutes already and momo keeps on messing up with her tempo when to actually play or when not to

before momo could answer and suggest something, there was a knock on the door and there comes nayeon, their school’s head cheerleader, sana’s girlfriend

“thank god you’re here, i think mina’s going to rip my head off” momo exaggerated

“not if i rip hers first” nayeon said naturally said,  
it isn’t new anymore but it still made mina frown

“hey don’t do that! I like her” momo says

“you like everyone, nothing new”

“exactly!” the two continues to argue making everyone’s head ache

and another knock comes

“hey, let’s go already” jeongyeon says to nayeon as she peeks inside the room eyes searching for a certain brunette

“why isn’t she going home with sana?” mina thought as she looks at the two walking away  
momo practicing the saxophone, or just messing with it behind her

before she could pry her eyes away from nayeon and jeongyeon  
sana appeared in front of her, sweaty but still smiling widely at mina  
just like when they were younger, mina raised her fist, ready to punch but sana actually ducked

“you know you’re not going to hit me, why do you keep doing that!” sana whined

“then why do you keep popping out of nowhere, you always catch me off guard!” mina argued back

“besides, if you know i’m not going to hit you, why do you always duck or move away?” she asked

“because any seconds now, you actually will” 

and that’s when mina stomped her foot on sana left foot  
“hey! that’s cheating!” sana whined

the moment the two walked away, all that is left in the band’s room is momo and chaeyoung 

“if i didn’t know better, i’d think they’re actually dating” momo whispers to chaeyoung

“better not let nayeon or any of her minions hear that if you really know better” chaeyoung smirks  
while momo could only lean closer to her, as if someone else was listening to them

walking home isn’t new to the two, they have been doing it for almost a decade now, they’d argue about something, stop at their favorite ice cream place, sana would get strawberry while mina gets whatever she feels like it, then proceeds to walk home

today’s argument is apparently: mina’s board game

“no, you are not borrowing my settlers of catan board game” mina glared as they start to walk to the ice cream place

“i’ll return it on sunday, i promise mitang” at this point, sana uses mina’s nickname (her secret card before pulling her puppy eyes) to possibly let mina agree

“it’s just nayeon’s coming over tomorrow on saturday!”

“well that hurts, asking for my board game and actually wanting to play it with her girlfriend, MY boardgame” mina thought as she stopped walking looking at sana’s back who still hasn’t notice that her bestfriend stopped walking

mina chuckled to herself, “great”

“you still haven’t return my dungeons and dragons and you have the guts to borrow my settlers of catan” mina scoffed

sana, only now noticing that the atmosphere has changed also stopped walking, only to find that mina isn’t beside her but actually behind

“what’s wrong?” sana asked carefully as she tries tiptoes on the topic

“nothing, let’s just go for ice cream, we’re near” mina grunted

and now sana is the one left behind, looking at mina who is entering the ice cream shop

she walks towards her bestfriend who is already in the counter ordering  
“i’ll take one strawberry and a rocky road in cone” sana hears her before mina could swipe her card, sana beat her to it

mina only orders rocky road when she’s upset, a mint if she’s happy, a cookies and cream if she’s god damn enthusiastic, and a coffee crumble if she’s hit bottom sad

was sana borrowing her settlers of catan actually made the younger one upset?  
or the fact that she hasn’t return mina’s dungeons and dragons?

while waiting on the counter, mina looked around and saw nayeon and jeongyeon sitting in a booth,  
nayeon leaning into jeongyeon and leaving a kiss on the latter’s cheeks before nuzzling her head on jeongyeon’s neck

mina furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why is nayeon being cozy with her girlfriend’s teammate  
mina tilting her head in confusion, sana blocked her view with her rocky road ice cream, pulling off her puppy eyes

she grabbed mina’s hand on the way out while the two eat their ice cream  
intertwining their hands, sana breaks the silence  
“why are you upset with me?” she asks in a low voice

“I’m not upset” mina answers back, wanting to get home already just so she could be away from sana

they’re only a few steps away from their houses  
between the two,  
it has always been mina who is rational and calm, she works things out in her head first, she weighs the pros and cons, she doesn’t react in the moment to avoid conflict in the present,

while sana, she is impulsive and rarely cautious with things, only when approaching mina and the topic that made the younger one upset or angry, she’s always spontaneous, the risk taker  
she has always been patient with the younger one who is always timid and all but with the everything that has been going on, her patience is really thin right now,

and mina being like this doesn’t help at all, the pressure on being the captain, the legacy and expectations that irene left, college universities scouting athletes starting on monday, nayeon not encouraging her to do her best but actually putting the pressure on sana, dahyun slacking off this past few weeks, to say that she is on the edge is actually not an understatement

“you only order rocky road whenever you’re upset” sana letting go of mina’s hand

mina continues walking while sana stopped already, noticing that they’re already in front of her and mina's house

“why are you upset?” she asked again,  
mina stopped walking and turned around to face sana,

sana looks back and notices mina’s posture, her heavy breathing, her clenched fist

“i’m not upset, sana. I want to go home” mina says while trying to control her breathing

sana not wanting to let this go started to walk towards mina, who only walked further away from her

“I know when you’re upset so why won’t you just tell me instead of letting me guess shit, mina!” she raised her voice that made mina look at her

at that moment, what sana didn’t notice is that mina is closed to crying already 

she decided to fire away at mina  
“I said why are you upset, was it actually because I didn’t return your board game? or that i am borrowing one again? is someone giving you a hard time at school again? why don’t you tell me anything anymore? i am not a fucking wizard, mina. i can’t always guess things, you have to actually tell me some” sana rants as mina only looks at her now full blown crying

sana breathes heavily as she finished and looking at mina right now who has tears running down her cheeks only made her realize her mistake,  
mina didn’t want to tell her what’s going on,  
she should have waited just like what she always does,  
wait for mina to have her space, let mina do it on her own pace, and not putting any pressure mina on the process

mina isn’t her punching bag  
mina isn’t who or what she’s frustrated at

“I’m sorry, i didn’t rea-“ before sana could continue

“just leave me alone for now, please, i’ll talk to you tomorrow” mina says as she wipes her tears and starts walking towards their door

sana sits down on the edge where she made mina cry the first time when they kids  
she scoffed at herself,  
how ironic, i made her cry again in the same spot

she takes out her pack of cigarettes and started smoking, rethinking the things she said and why she even said it

“a stick for your thoughts?” she glances up and saw jihyo on her skateboard

“you on the way home?” she asks  
“yeah, but this supposedly cool captain looks like a fucking loser and could use a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen to her” jihyo smirked as she sits down beside sana

“how’s soccer team, captain?” sana asks

“nothing new, tzuyu is actually going out with elkie, can you believe that? our sweeper and striker, makes me really feel my singleness” jihyo says as she accepts sana’s stick

“what’s inside your head?” jihyo asks  
“i made mina cry” 

“you’re a jerk” jihyo huffed

“wanna tell me why?”

“I was on the edge and not knowing why she’s suddenly upset made me snap inside me, I don’t know. I’m not justifying what I did, I just want to fix it, I was impatient” 

“mina’s your bestfriend, not your punching bag or some stress reliever ball you know”

“yes, I know that” 

the two of them sits in silence finishing their cigarettes when they hear a bell and footsteps nearing them,  
a big golden retriever with a note on his collar

sana and jihyo notice this so sana reached out for it

“quit smoking and get inside already, it’s going to start raining soon so tell jihyo to go home already too, send ray back too >:(" 

“I guess I better go home now and you better stop smoking now or your best friend will never forgive you” jihyo laughs as sana throws her pack at jihyo

as jihyo starts to skate she yelled  
“whipped!”  
which made sana look at her and pull a dirty finger 

**

the night has never felt longer than before, the both of them have their curtains open and just like when they were kids, sana decided to write something on her sketchpad, waiting for mina to look up at her window

minutes after, mina hasn’t look up yet and still doing her homework, sana decided to text her

“look up”  
and mina did

“are you still mad at me?” sana with her sketchpad, looks at mina with her puppy eyes

“why did you snap at me?” mina writes back

“I was frustrated with everything that has been happening in my life and I’m sorry I took it out on you” she raised her sketchpad again alongside with her simba plushie which made mina smile at the moment

“you know i’m not your punching bag, right? i can only talk to you about it and comfort you, give you advice but i won't take shits from you, what you did really upset me, i'm not you advil or something"

sana nods her head fast while also writing fast  
at that point it has already made mina laugh

“wanna go out at our tree house tomorrow and spend time with me?” sana asks

mina tilted her head in confusion and writes down something while sana waits impatiently cause the younger one could have nodded 

“I thought you were hanging out with your girlfriend?” 

“in the afternoon, but I’ll spend the morning with you my baby” sana writes back

mina blushed and looked down not knowing what to reply so sana crumpled a paper to throw ate her window to make mina look up again

“why were you upset?” sana asks again

“good night, see you tomorrow, also pick that paper you threw” mina wrote and before sana could write something back, she saw mina closing her curtains already.

it was always like this, they’d write to each other using a sketchpad whenever one gets grounded and not allowed to comeover, it was always sana  
they’d use the sketchpad if one of them is upset which is most of the time, mina

**

morning came and sana cooked nutella pancakes because it is mina's favorite along side a cold chocolate drink, now sana could have puked already if it was for her, although the thought of this meal bothers her, it's mina's favorite so she's going to prepare some for her  
waking up early every weekend is normal for her, instead of staying at home doing nothing, her weekends since childhood consists of her walking around outside, riding her bike, hanging out with mina or staying inside the house with mina,

back when they were 11 year old, the two set up a fort with curtains, blankets and pillows, it would have been cute if mina’s living room didn't turn out messy and the curtains from the minatozaki’s weren’t missing, but it was, so the two families decided to just build a tree house for them so that kind of incident won’t happen again,

it also gave the two girls privacy from everything in the world, separately or together

when sana was about to walk to the treehouse, she saw the paper she threw last night and put it in her pocket,

inside the treehouse, mina was there, sitting with fried rice on a plate and orange juice in front of her

guess the two of them decided to cook each other’s favorite breakfast 

“I’m sorry if I took it out on you, I know you’re not my pumching bag or something and I should have controlled myself and let you come to me with whatever made you upset instead of forcing or pressuring you” sana says as she hands the plate to mina, the latter accepted it with a smile on her face

“will this nutella pancake and also your favorite chocolate drink make up for it, baby?” sana pouted cutely 

mina nodded and leaned in to kiss the softball captain’s cheeks

“i saw something yesterday, and i don’t know if i should tell you about it” mina started

before sana could say anything, mina continued to talk

“i also don’t know if you’ll believe me, i kind of want to meddle and i kind of don’t want to”

sana only nodded thinking how she’ll respond while mina looks down and plays with her thumb

“do you want me to figure it out on my own?” she asked and this time, mina nodded

if mina didn’t want to meddled with it, it means it is sana’s business and she should be the one figuring it out, 

the two of them lie down cuddling while watching voltes v, they didn’t even notice that it was already 2 in the afternoon 

nayeon: i’m already outside of your house, baby  
sana: coming!! 

sana kissed mina’s forehead while mina whined because she was comfortable with the position while sana cleaned up their mess, she stood up and fix her clothes and the blankets,  
the two of them went down and saw nayeon in her car, she looked at them and removed her sunglasses watching mina like the hawk, 

mina shouldn't feel intimidated but she is,

nayeon glared at her while sana’s back is turned against them, sana handed the plates to mina and patted her head before walking to nayeon’s car, mina watches as she sat beside nayeon

nayeon grabbed sana’s neck and kissed her on the lips while looking at mina, smirking

mina looked down and just went inside to wash the dishes they used

“what was that about?” sana asks  
“nothing, i just really missed you” nayeon replies as she starts to drive already

they didn’t meet up in sunday, the two of them were busy and also nervous, 

mina for her band and sana for her team

monday came and everyone at school was busy and noisy, mina leads the band while they introduce the players for softball for it’s their game that is scheduled today this morning

for years, whenever minatozaki is called, she’d walk and actually stop in front of the band to kiss mina’s temple and hug her tight, even when nayeon was already in the picture, it was always mina first then nayeon second, after approaching mina in the band she’d go to nayeon and kiss her girlfriend on the lips

nayeon would always glare and say mean things to mina whenever sana isn't on sight, just like what happened last friday in the band’s room

“don’t do it!” mina mouthed while shaking her head when they called sana’s jersey number but the latter only grinned and actually spinted to the band’s section and kissed mina’s temple while nayeon has her arms crossed

before the game started, sana was giving instructions to her team and patted their backs encouraging everyone

she noticed that her teammate and friend, jeongyeon is missing

the game is about to start and jeongyeon is nowhere to be found, as the captain it is sana’s responsibility to find her

she went back to their locker room and heard some rustling

“are you sure sana won’t mind or notice if you’re gone?” she heard someone panting, jeongyeon? she thought 

“she’ll be busy with mina this time, it’s always mina before me anyway” nayeon replied and chased jeongyeon’s lips again

before the two could even continue, sana spoke up  
“i’d mind cause you’re one of our starters” she stared at jeongyeon and it felt like the world stop because no one was moving nor speaking

“and also, not only this time i’d be busy with mina, it’s always. Just like how it’s always mina before you.” sana stared at nayeon before glaring at jeongyeon again

That felt like a slap for nayeon, even though sana didn't hit her physically 

“we’re over by the way”

**

sana’s team won and wet out to celebrate with everyone, not minding that it’s monday,  
everyone went out with them except for sana

she walked around the school first and it led her to the band’s room with mina in it, fixing the instruments

“you knew about nayeon and jeongyeon?” she started

mina stayed silent but nodded when she felt that sana is still staring at her from behind

“since when?” 

“friday, ice cream shop”

“is that why you didn't want to meddle?” 

mina nodded again not knowing what to say

she turned around and was about to walk out the room when sana hugged her from behind

“you know what she said before I caught them making out in the locker room before the game?” 

mina shook her head feeling nervous because sana is too near 

“she said that it has always been you before her and i agree” sana nuzzled in mina’s neck

“it has always been you, i couldn't even remember why I went out with nayeon, but i remember everything about you, you’re favorite color, meal and your ice cream flavors depending on what you feel” sana chuckled as she lets go of mina who still hasn't look at her yet

“you planned to lay low all through out high school and rumors still went after you because of me, I knkw everything about it and whenever i hear the soccer team gossip about us through jihyo, i get mad, they say you’re my girlfriend and you’re not. The thought of it pisses me off, I think it’s because I want you to be my actual girlfriend and i-“  
“I love you” mina spoke for the first time

“I love you, from the moment you pulled jisoo’s hair in 2nd grade because she was bothering me, when you always glare at the bullies before they even pull a prank on me, when you bring me lunch in the library, when you cook nutella pancakes for me, I love you” mina spoke with all her heart,

“will you please turn around now?” sana chuckled and when mina turned around 

Sana cupped her cheeks and kissed her on the mouth, not minding that they’re inside the band’s room

While they were making out, they heard someone cleared their throat and there are

chaeyoung, dahyun, momo and jihyo

“what are you two doing here, you’re not part of the school band”

“yeah but our girlfriends are” 

“ohhh”

“yeah, ohhh”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to do a minayeon or sanayeon one shot next, mina as a ceo of a gaming company and nayeon/sana as a victoria secret model, they're fiancees hehe, let me know if you want it!


End file.
